1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to manufacturing techniques used in the fabrication of toy figures. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques used to combine fabric construction materials with synthetic elastomeric construction materials to produce figures that embody different tactile characteristics.
2. Prior Art Description
In the toy industry, “plush toys” is the name used to describe toys with a fabric-based construction. Such toys include stuffed animals, dolls and the like. Traditionally plush toys are made by sewing together a fabric shell from some type of material, such as cotton or synthetic fur. The fabric shell defines the external shape of the toy. The fabric shell is then stuffed with polyester fibers of some similar type of stuffing material. Hard objects, such as button eyes, can then be either sewn or glued to the exterior of the fabric shell.
Throughout the long history of plush toys, there have many occasions where toy manufacturers have attempted to make toy figures that have both soft plush features and hard non-plush features. For instance, there are many dolls that have hard porcelain heads and hands, but the remainder of the doll is made with traditional plush fabric material. In order to join hard components, such as a doll head to a plush fabric body, the hard component is typically made with a grooved base. The fabric material of the plush section is passed around the grooved base and tightened with thread. The fabric material tightens within the groove, therein creating a mechanical interconnection between the plush section of the toy and the non-plush sections.
As the materials of toys evolved, many toys began to be manufactured from different types of plastic, rather than fabric. For instance, many dolls have bodies made from hard plastic. The heads of the dolls, however, are often molded from a softer more pliable plastic. Although plastic is used, the type of connections between the two different types of plastic parts remains traditional. Typically, the toy part made from the harder plastic is molded with a grooved base. The toy part made from the softer plastic is made with an opening that can be stretched around the grooved base. When the opening of softer plastic contracts into the groove of the harder plastic, a mechanical interconnection is created that joins the plastic sections.
In the toy industry, elastomeric gels are becoming increasingly popular. Elastomeric gels are triblock copolymer plastics that have been mixed with a plasticizing oil to form an elastic gel. Elastomeric gels embody a high degree of elasticity and a high resistance to tearing that make such gels useful in toy manufacturing. There are currently several elastomeric gels that are commercially available. One of the earliest elastomeric gels is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,284 to Chen, entitled Thermoplastic Elastomer Gelatinous Compositions.
Elastomeric gels are typically molded into toys such as balls and flying discs using traditional injection molding techniques. The use of injection molding techniques prohibits elastomeric gels from being molded directly onto a non-plastic plush form. In industry, elastomeric gels have been applied to fabric objects, such as socks, in order to provide cushioning. Consider U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,499 to Kania, entitled Gel And Cushioning Devices. However, in such applications the fabric body is dipped into a vat of molten elastomeric gel material. The elastomeric gel material is then given time to cure upon the fabric body.
A problem occurs when a toy manufacturer desires to create a figure that is part plush and part elastomeric gel. Traditional mechanical attachment techniques do not work. Since the elastomeric gel is so elastic, it easily pulls away from any sort of grooved connection base it may be stretched across. Furthermore, elastomeric gels cannot be molded onto plush toys, nor can elements of a plush toy figure be created by molten dipping. The only solution to date has been to glue elastomeric gel material to fabric using traditional acrylic based glues. However, since the traditional acrylic glues used harden when they cure, the glues quickly peel away from the elastomeric gel as the elastomeric gel stretches and deforms under the hardened glue. The component of the toy made from the elastomeric gel, therefore, quickly peels away from the remainder of the toy, where it can become a choking hazard.
A need therefore exists for an improved technique for joining elastomeric gels to the fabric shell of an otherwise plush toy. This need is met by the present invention as is described and claimed below.